Ronny
Ronny & The Daytonas were an American surf rock group of the early 1960s, whose members included Paul Jensen (vocals, guitar), Thomas Ramey (bass, guitar), Lynn Williams (drums), Lee Kraft (songwriting, guitar) and John "Bucky" Wilkin (aka Ronny) (songwriting, guitar, vocals), with contributions from others such as Larry Butler (organ), Ronny Clark and Buzz Cason. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ronny_%26_the_Daytonas# hide *1 History *2 Discography **2.1 Singles **2.2 Albums *3 References *4 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ronny_%26_the_Daytonas&action=edit&section=1 edit The group was formed in Nashville, Tennessee in 1964 when Bill Justis (best known for his hit "Raunchy") became their manager and formed Buckhorn Music with the help of Wilkin's mother, Marijohn Wilkin, a country music writer.[1] Signed to Mala Records, a sublabel of Bell Records, their primary contribution to popular music was in injecting country-sounds into the burgeoning surf rock scene. Their 1964 debut single "G.T.O." reached No. 4 on the Billboard Pop Singles chart.[2] It sold over one million copies, and was awarded a gold disc.[3] A subsequent single, "Bucket T" reached No. 54 on the Billboard chart that same year. After an album and tour in 1964, Ronny & The Daytonas had another hit in 1965 with a ballad, "Sandy", and an album that reflected a similar country-inflected surfer sound. In 1966 Ronny and The Daytonas switched to RCA Records and released a romantic ballad called "Diane, Diane" and the upbeat "All American Girl", both of which had some success on the charts. The band toured for a short time after this before disbanding.[4] The mid-1980s saw some interest in re-uniting various band members for a few engagements. The last known appearances of The Daytonas were at a concert in upstate New York on July 4, 1995.,[4] and at the Woodward Dream Cruise in Michigan in 2000, and 2002 As of 2004, Buck Wilkin Music publishing[5] was licensing Ronny & The Daytonas songs for the U.S. and Canada, and occasionally published their music on 180 gram vinyl media in limited production runs. Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ronny_%26_the_Daytonas&action=edit&section=2 edit Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ronny_%26_the_Daytonas&action=edit&section=3 edit 1964 *"G.T.O." / "Hot Rod Baby" (Mala 481) (#4) *"California Bound" / "Hey Little Girl" (Mala 490) (#72) *"Bucket "T"" / "Little Rail Job" (Mala 492) (#54) 1965 *"Little Scrambler" / "Teenage Years" (Mala 497) *"Beach Boy" / "No Wheels" (Mala 503) *"Sandy" / "Sandy" (instrumental) (Mala 513) (#27) *"Bay City" / "Tiger A-Go-Go" (Amy 924) (by Buzz and Bucky, John "Bucky" Wilkin with Buzz Cason) 1966 *"Goodbye Baby" / "Somebody to Love Me" (Mala 525) *"Antique '32 Studebaker Dictator Coupe" / "Then the Rains Came" (Mala 531) *"All American Girl" / "Dianne, Dianne" (RCA 47-8896) (#69) *"I'll Think of Summer" / "Little Scrambler" (Mala 542) (#123) *"Winter Weather" / "Young" (RCA 47-9022) 1967 *"Walk in the Sun" / "The Last Letter" (RCA 47-9107) *"Brave New World" / "Hold Onto Your Heart" (RCA 47-9253) *"The Girls and The Boys" / "Alfie" (RCA 47-9435) Albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ronny_%26_the_Daytonas&action=edit&section=4 edit 1964 *''G.T.O.'' (Mala 4001) (#122) #"California Bound" #"Antique '32 Studebaker Dictator Coupe" #"Hot Rod Baby" #"Little Rail Job" #"Hey Little Girl" #"Bucket “T”" #"G.T.O." #"The Little Sting Ray That Could" #"Surfin’ in the Summertime" #"Back in the U.S.A." #"Hot Rod City" #"Little Scrambler" 1966 *''Sandy'' (Mala 4002) #"Sandy" #"Hold Me My Baby" #"Baby Say No" #"When Stars Shine Bright" #"Be Good to Your Baby" #"If I Had My Way" #"Then the Rains Came" #"Nanci" #"Somebody to Love Me" #"Come Into My Heart" #"I'll Think of Summer" #"So in Love" Category:Bands